


lead me out on the moonlit floor

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Викторианская Эпоха!AU, где Луи - богатый лорд, устраивающий бал-маскарад в честь своего дня рождения, а Гарри - кукольник, который только тогда чувствует себя уверенно, когда носит маску.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lead me out on the moonlit floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573417) by [scrunchyharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchyharry/pseuds/scrunchyharry). 



> Обложки:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f315fb8015bc0f662707b4acdba5cce/tumblr_nf6x6d5jk01rleyyoo1_500.jpg  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/019a4d7d1deacd9e6e91fefcc4e94360/tumblr_nf0gp1eWUO1t30aiho1_540.jpg

За окном кружился подхваченный холодными порывами ветра снег, искрясь в оранжевом зареве фонарей, когда Гарри, повернув вывеску на дверях, переставлял на витрине игрушки, пытаясь создать причудливую, праздничную экспозицию. Он взял марионетку, сидящую на табакерке с чертиком внутри, и усадил её возле деревянного игрушечного поезда, чуть хмурясь от недовольства. Опять не то, Гарри никак не мог понять, что было не так с этой сценкой. Он переставлял местами тряпичные и фарфоровые куклы вокруг стола, имитируя чаепитие, но все это выглядело каким-то абсурдным, потому что тряпичные куклы то и дело падали, что выглядело довольно неприлично. С другой стороны, мягкие игрушки зверей тоже не могли занять их места; где это видано, чтобы два разных слоя населения вместе потягивали чай за одним столом? Абсурд. Совершенная глупость.

Вздохнув, Гарри поспешил на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на витрину с другого ракурса. Обнимая себя руками и попрыгивая то на одной ноге, то на другой, он смотрел на свое творение, туда-сюда наклоняя голову, щурясь и снова вздыхая; клубы пара изо рта тут же растворялись в хлопьях снега. Снова никуда не годится. Вдали послышались удары ближних церковных колоколов, пробившие пять раз, и желудок Гарри глухо заурчал. Он пропустил свой чай, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на украшении витрины, и он уже начинал жалеть об этом.

Быстро посмотрев налево и направо, Гарри пересек улицу, махая газетчику. Ему всегда было невыносимо больно видеть его: этому мальчугану на вид не больше восьми лет, но даже в грызущий холод зимы он продавал газеты в одном только потертом пальтишке и тонком шарфе на шее, который, на самом деле, ни капельки не грел. Вернувшись в магазин, Гарри сделал себе заметку принести завтра мальчику теплый шарф.

Свечи, которые он ранее зажег, мерцали за стеклышками фонарей и пеленой сумерек, и он с наслаждением заметил, что они похожи на звезды. Взгляд со стороны позволил ему увидеть отличную перспективу, и он решил, что все игрушки должны быть одеты в белое, а на фоне должна висеть темно-синяя ткань, подходящая под золотой отлив свечей-звезд. Довольный своим заключением, Гарри быстро пошел обратно в магазин, когда вдруг почувствовал, как сотряслось все его тело. В спешке он не заметил под ногами лед, и прежде чем успел понять, что случилось, он уже сидел на мокром снегу посередине улицы, а ледяная вода просачивалась сквозь шерстяную ткань его брюк.

Кристальный смех заставил его быстро повернуть голову, цепляясь взглядом за знакомую, ярко смеющуюся фигуру, стоящую неподалеку его лавки. Лорд Томлинсон, в своем черном сюртуке и высоком цилиндре, прикрывал рот рукой в перчатке, без сомнения смеясь именно над неуклюжестью Гарри. По обе стороны от него стояли абсолютно одинаковые две девочки-близняшки, кутающиеся в одетые на них меха и шерсть, и весело хихикали.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Гарри как мог отряхнул брюки и вернулся в свой магазин, все сильнее хмуря брови.

 — Милорд, леди, — вежливо сказал он, чуть наклонив голову, проходя мимо лорда и чувствуя, что его щеки покраснели не только из-за мороза.

Из всех людей, которые могли бы увидеть его падение задницей в снег, это увидел именно лорд Томлинсон. Ему следует переехать в другую страну и сменить имя, чтобы попытаться пережить позор этой ситуации. Колокольчики над дверью зазвенели, и Гарри даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто вошел. Он шагнул за прилавок, незаметно поправляя влажные брюки, неприятно прилипающие к ногам, прежде чем выдавить подобие улыбки своему клиенту.

 — Добрый вечер, сэр, — поздоровался он, еще раз склоняя голову. — Леди Дейзи, леди Фиби.

Лорд улыбнулся, снимая шляпу.

 — Добрый вечер, мистер Стайлс. Мы здесь немного осмотримся.

 — Как вам будет угодно, милорд.

Так было каждую неделю в течении последних нескольких месяцев: лорд Томлинсон и его сестры-близнецы приходили раз в неделю и покупали самые последние игрушки, которые Гарри получал или, к большому восхищению близняшек, создал. У него даже выработалась привычка откладывать для них лучшее и с нетерпением ждать встречи, чтобы увидеть улыбки на лицах девочек, когда он показывает им удивительные диковинки, спрятанные за его прилавком. Вот, что он делал, когда его задница не была мокрой.

Однако, больше всего он ждал увидеть самого лорда Томлинсона. Он полюбил мужчину, несмотря на его холодные и сдержанные манеры. Огонек в глазах или неожиданная, неуправляемая улыбка, изредка проскальзывающая на его губах, заставляли желудок Гарри скрутиться, а сердце биться быстрее, стараясь разбить оборону, вполне возможно, самого красивого человека, которого он когда-либо видел. Он практически все знал о нем: его отец заседал в Палате Лордов, хотя о его значимости Гарри не было известно, он любил чай без каких-либо примесей, его любимой сладостью было имбирное печенье, ему нравилось носить красочные эскоты и жилеты, а еще он любил цилиндры с красной подкладкой, и Гарри отчаянно увлечен им.

Это чувство мешало спать, принуждало просыпаться глухой ночью, превращая его мысли в запретные мечты, образы, заставляющие хвататься за простыни и корчится под пуховым одеялом, переполняло его стыдом и похотью, когда воспоминания улыбки лорда Томлинсона, его глаз и голоса пропитывали разум.

Одна из близняшек внезапно опрокинула стопку кубиков, и это тут же привело Гарри к реальности. Он моргнул и улыбнулся, на случай, если они смотрят на него. Глубоко и успокаивающе вздохнув, отрывая взгляд от румяных от мороза щёк лорда Томлинсона, Гарри подумал, что мог бы предложить им чай. А когда говорил с ним, то не сводил глаз со снежинок, тающих на плечах его черного сюртука.

 — Могу ли я предложить вам чаю, милорд? Или, возможно, печенья? Погода сегодня довольно мрачная и холодная.

 — Нет, не утруждайте себя из-за нас, мистер Стайлс. Мы вполне можем обойтись, — любезно ответил лорд.

 — Нет, нет, я настаиваю. Я мигом, — Гарри побежал в заднюю часть магазина, грубо открыв дверь, которая вела к его дому, и напугав сестру. — Джемма, дорогая, можешь подготовить тарелку печенья? Здесь Томлинсон, — поспешно сказал он, уже носясь по своей комнате и натягивая новые брюки.

Он вернулся спустя минуту с прячущейся за ним Джеммой, которая настояла на том, что хочет встретиться с ними. Шествие было медленным, её беременность делала её еще менее гибкой и уворотливой в лавировании среди множества коробок в задней части магазина. Когда они, наконец, добрались, он увидел сидящего на корточках лорда, который внимательно слушал рассказы сестричек, мягко улыбаясь. Немного краснея, Гарри запечатлел в памяти эту улыбку, как и все другие, которые у него уже были.

Услышав их, лорд выпрямился, поднимая свою шляпу с маленького кресла-качалки, на котором он её оставил, и подошел к прилавку.

 — Вам действительно не стоило беспокоиться, — снова уверил он, глядя сначала на Гарри, а затем на Джемму. Его улыбка вмиг исчезла.

 — Имбирное печенье, — сказал Гарри, через прилавок протягивая лорду тарелку. — Прямо из печи.

Лорд снова улыбнулся и подошел ближе, беря одну печеньку и чопорно откусывая её.

 — Благодарю вас, сэр, — Его взгляд еще раз метнулся к Джемме, на этот раз попадая на надутый живот, отчего улыбка тут же снова стянулась, и он закашлялся. — Вы переодели штаны, — заметил он.

 — Переодел, — неловко подтвердил Гарри. — Они намокли из-за… ну, вы видели мою беду.

 — Такое было трудно не заметить, — сказал лорд, по его лицу проскользнула тень ухмылки. — Надеюсь, вы не пострадали.

 — Только моя гордость, милорд. Я был бы вам бесконечно благодарен, если бы вы забыли, что видели мое сегодняшнее падение.

 — Не думаю, что такое легко забыть, сэр, — Лорд испустил смешок, сверкая глазами. От этого вида желудок Гарри сжался. — Это было довольно занимательным.

 — Ох, ну, что ж… Я рад, что смог развлечь вас, милорд, — неуверенно сказал Гарри. Он бросил взгляд на Джемму, но та упорно делала вид, что не слышит их разговор. — Могу ли я быть полезен в чем-то другом?

Лорд покачал головой, чуть лукаво улыбаясь.

 — Нет, если только не хотите повторить ваш трюк с мокрыми штанами.

 — Не особо, милорд, — слегка нахмурившись, ответил Гарри.

С губ лорда слетел еще один смешок, и он даже не пытался скрыть его, беря еще одно печенье с тарелки.

Оставив куклы, с которыми они играли, близняшки с любопытством подошли к ним, соблазненные предложением теплых сладостей. Леди Фиби (она всегда носила синее пальто, а её сестричка — зеленое) на мгновение пытливо посмотрела на Джемму и откусила кусочек печенья. На её пальто посыпались крошки, которые, казалось, та не заметила или просто не беспокоилась об этом.

 — У вас прекрасная жена, мистер Стайлс, — наконец, робко произнесла она, стоя на одной ножке, а другой неловко водя по полу.

Джемма прыснула со смеху, тут же закрывая рот рукой. Гарри бросил на неё мрачный взгляд, обеспокоенный тем, что та могла оскорбить гостей.

 — Миссис Твист моя сестра, миледи. Она приехала на месяц погостить у меня. Но вы правы, она довольно милая, — Гарри улыбнулся своей сестре, прежде чем отважился взглянуть на лорда. Тот облегченно выдохнул, вероятно, от того, что его сестра вела разговор, не обижая Гарри.

 — Не задавай слишком много вопросов, — предупредил он её, но в его голосе не было ни капли строгости или раздражения.

Гарри кашлянул, вспоминая о своих манерах.

 — Лорд Томлинсон, могу ли я представить вам мою сестру, миссис Джемму Твист.

Джемма поклонилась.

 — Рада познакомиться с вами.

Лорд взял её руку и вежливо поцеловал.

 — Это удовольствие для меня, мадам. В это время года Лондон поистине прекрасен, я надеюсь, вы здесь хорошо проведете время.

 — Так и есть. Иногда кажется, что снег был создан, чтобы, если не смыть копоть и грязь, то хотя бы прикрыть её, — сказала Джемма. — Мне всегда нравился чистый зимний Лондон, в нем есть нечто совершенно удивительное.

 — На мой взгляд, сегодня особенно красивый день, — произнес лорд, глядя на Гарри и криво улыбаясь, когда их взгляды встретились. — Но как бы сильно я не любил снег, надеюсь, что в мой день рождение появится солнце. Мы устраиваем маскарад, уверен, вы слышали о нем. По каким-то непонятным причинам, кажется, это будет главным событием сезона.

 — Это маскарад в канун Рождества, сэр, так что вполне естественно, что люди будут говорить о нем, — прокомментировала Джемма, вежливо смеясь.

 — Я все равно бы устроил маскарад на свой день рождение, даже если бы он был в другой день. К моему сожалению, этот день совпал с более важным праздником.

 — Уверен, вы получите ту погоду, которую хотите, милорд. Особенно в свой день рождения, вы заслуживаете всего, чего хотите, — улыбаясь, сказал Гарри.

 — Если бы только все думали, как вы, мистер Стайлс, но, к сожалению, мой день рождения - второе событие после Сочельника.

Джемма внимательно посмотрела между ними, а затем понимающе улыбнулась Гарри.

 — Если позволите, сэр, я оставлю вас с моим братом. Уверяю, вы находитесь в хороших руках.

 — Я знаю, — ответил лорд, беря еще одно печенье и изыскано кусая его, не отрывая глаз от Гарри.

Проследив взглядом за Джеммой и убедившись, что та добралась в дом без инцидентов, Гарри снова повернулся к лорду, робко склонив голову, замечая на себе его взгляд. Чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, он глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился.

 — Пойду принесу наши последние новинки, уверен, вашим сестрам они понравятся.

 — Не сомневаюсь, на такие вещи у вас безупречный вкус, — сказал лорд, и Гарри поспешил в заднюю часть магазина, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметил бы его румянец.

Взяв две большие прямоугольные коробки, он принес их, осторожно ставя на прилавок, перед тем убрав оттуда пустую тарелку из-под печенья. Гарри развязал ленты, откладывая их в сторону и краем глаза замечая, что лорд подошел ближе. Ему казалось, что его пальцы тут же стали какими-то неуклюжими и абсолютно непослушными.

 — На прошлой недели мы получили их из Франции. Они сделаны из лиможского фарфора, — объяснил Гарри, вытягивая одну куклу из коробки, поправляя у неё светлые кудри и разглаживая складки на юбке, прежде чем представить её взору лорда. — Мы также можем придавать им индивидуальные черты, персонализировать их. Я… у нас есть материал, который позволяет куклам выглядеть так, как того хочет клиент, — пояснил он, распаковывая еще одну, темненькую куклу.

Лорд кивнул, крутя в руках игрушку и мягко расправляя чуть скукоженную от долгого лежания в коробке юбку.

 — Дейзи, Фиби, подойдите сюда, — позвал он, опуская куклу, чтобы показать им. — Что думаете? Вам нравится?

Дейзи аккуратно взяла хрупкую игрушку в руки, и две сестрички принялись с интересом рассматривать её, на мгновение не обращая внимания на своего брата. Тот, улыбаясь, повернулся к Гарри.

 — Думаю, мы возьмем две, — сказал он. — Кажется им нравятся блондинки, но лично я предпочитаю коричневые кудри и зеленые глаза, — Он улыбнулся Гарри.

Тот же чуть не выронил куклу, мигом ставя её на прилавок, прежде чем с ней могло что-то случится. Он откашлялся, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать свои вмиг вспыхнувшие щеки.

 — Мы… мы могли бы сделать их похожими на них.

Лорд оживился.

 — Правда? Им точно понравится.

 — Я могу попробовать. Надеюсь, у них не такой же цвет глаз, как у вас, милорд, потому что боюсь, что у меня не получится обычными красками сделать такой же красивый голубой оттенок, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как трясутся его руки. Он внимательно наблюдал за лордом, молясь, чтобы этот комплимент прозвучал достаточно незаметно, выглядя невинным.

К удивлению Гарри, лорд покраснел, выпуская небольшой смех.

 — Ох, хм, я польщен, но их глаза темнее моих. И это что у вас такая привычка замечать цвет глаз клиентов, сэр? — спросил он, крутя в руках свою шляпу.

 — При всем моем уважении, милорд, — гулко сглатывая, ответил Гарри. — Ваш весьма заметен.

Покачав головой, лорд усмехнулся.

 — Не думаю, что вам уместно говорить о моих глазах, называя меня «милорд».

Гарри почувствовал, с каким грохотом при этих словах упало его сердце, кровь отхлынула от лица.

 — Простите, сэр, я преступил грань дозволенного. Будет лучше, если я… буду говорить только о деле.

Отрицательно махнув головой, лорд все еще продолжал вертеть в руках свою шляпу.

 — Я имел в виду, что у меня есть имя.

С долей удивления, Гарри покачал головой.

 — Я не могу, милорд. Это неправильно.

 — Вы хотя бы знаете, как меня зовут, сэр? Я прихожу сюда каждую неделю и я почти уверен, что вы не знаете моего имени, — Голос лорда звучал грустно, и сердце Гарри виновато сжалось.

 — Боюсь, что не знаю, милорд, — тихо ответил он.

Лорд кивнул, нахмурившись.

 — Как правило, люди действительно его не знают. Луи.

 — Лорд Луи Томлинсон, - повторил Гарри, словно пробуя имя, а про себя смакуя его.

 — Моя мать бельгийка, — почти застенчиво добавил Луи. — Это объясняет французское имя. Двух моих старших сестер зовут Шарлотта и Фелисити, — продолжил он, выглядя — ко всему прочему — взволнованно.

 — В таком случае, бедные близняшки, милорд.

Тот усмехнулся.

 — Да, предполагаю, так и есть. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Луи, я настаиваю на этом.

Какое-то время Гарри колебался, прислушиваясь ко стуку сердца, с силой бьющего по ребрам, и пытаясь вспомнить те небольшие знания об этикете и правильном поведении. Он припоминал что-то о верном использовании имен и о том, что делать, когда на их использование давалось согласие, но он не мог вспомнить, к каким именно именам это применялось и как они разыгрывались в социальных классах, и Луи смотрел на него с растущим любопытством, наклонив в сторону голову и слегка прищурившись.

 — Если вы настаиваете, полагаю… — Гарри затих, протягивая руку. — Я Гарри.

С яркой улыбкой, лорд—Луи пожал ему руку.

 — Здравствуй, Гарри, я Луи. Наконец-то, мы познакомились.

Не в силах сдержать соскользнувшее с губ хихиканье, Гарри пожал плечами.

 — Спустя каких-то четыре месяца.

 — Или шестнадцать встреч. Невероятно, Гарри. Мы невероятны.

Все еще держа руку Луи, Гарри крепче сжал её, и кончики его пальцев полоснули по участку открытой кожи между перчаткой и манжетам рубашки. Контакт кожи послал по спине Гарри дрожь и мазнул щеки румянцем, заставив его быстро одернуть руку. Луи сделал то же самое и какое-то время смотрел на свою руку так, будто видел её впервые.

Гарри прикусил губу, опустив голову, чувствуя трепет своего сердца от этого мимолетного прикосновения и памяти о теплой коже Луи под своими пальцами. Вспомнив, что тот хотел заказать куклы, он попытался открыть ящик с лежащими в нем записями, но, как это часто бывало, его как на зло заклинило. И Гарри издал небольшой вздох удивления, когда тот, наконец, поддался, со скрипом отворяясь, и выудил из него нужные бумаги, кладя их на прилавок.

 — Так о чем мы говорили, милорд? — Его руки дрожали, когда он раскладывал на поцарапанной деревянной столешнице листы, параллельно пытаясь в беспорядке игрушек найти перо.

 — «О чем мы говорили, _Луи_ », вот так пожалуйста. Мы говорили о моих глазах.

 — Ох, точно, да, они… голубые, — Гарри едва мог нормально думать после того, как коснулся кожи Луи, его мысли крутились подобно карусели, заставляя чувствовать головокружение. Он оперся на прилавок.

 — А у тебя зеленые, — продолжал Луи. — Мы возьмем зеленоглазую куклу. Ту, у которой зеленые глаза и каштановые кудри.

 — Но у твоих сестер не… Я думал, что ты хотел, чтобы они выглядели, как твои сестры, мил—Луи, — сказал Гарри, исправляясь в последнюю секунду.

 — Хотел, но также мне очень нравятся зеленые глаза, — невнятно пробормотал Луи, смотря на бумаги, которые Гарри до сих пор раскладывал на прилавке, неловко расправляя их и не зная, куда деть свои руки, и уже более уверенно добавил: — Сколько я тебе должен? За две персонализированные куклы?

Быстро подчитав, Гарри вывел сумму.

 — Персонализированные куклы выйдут дороже.

 — Естественно, — сказал Луи, доставая из внутреннего кармана сюртука деньги и кладя их в руку Гарри, задевая пальцами в перчатках его ладонь. — Как думаешь, к Рождеству они будут готовы? Они стали бы прекрасными подарками девочкам.

 — Я посмотрю, что могу сделать, ми—Луи, — ответил Гарри, дрожащей рукой пряча деньги. — Если хочешь, я могу доставить их вам домой. Так и у нас будет больше времени закончить их, и вам не придется отвлекаться от подготовки ко дню рождения и Рождеству.

 — Да, это было бы прекрасно. Все таки мой день рождение не так уж и важен, если следующим днем идет Рождество.

 — Я все еще думаю, что ты достоин иметь целый день в свою честь, — сказал Гарри, не сводя глаз со страницы, на которой писал детали заказа. Но случайно взглянув на Луи, он увидел, что тот улыбается, а его щеки окрашены розовым.

 — Боюсь, что не могу позволить себе такую роскошь.

 — Я не знал, что существуют такие вещи, которые ты бы не смог себе позволить, — отважился Гарри, подписав последний лист, прежде чем повернуть его Луи, чтобы тот тоже мог подписаться. — Простите, это было чересчур, — добавил он, начиная сомневаться в своей храбрости.

 — Я не обижаюсь, — легко сказал Луи, взмахнув пером, прежде чем аккуратно расписаться напротив своего имени. — Просто я не могу устроить бал только в свою честь. Мой отец видит его, как возможность обрести больше сторонников, а моя мать хочет всем показать, что мы до сих пор крепкая семья. И, ну… если честно, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у моих сестер было хорошее Рождество.

Гарри нахмурился, тронутый откровенностью Луи.

 — Мне грустно слышать о таком.

Луи улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась глаз.

 — Не беспокойся об этом. На самом деле, все это лишь пустяки. А вот благодаря твоим куклам у моих сестер будет замечательное Рождество, — ответил он, с нежностью смотря в сторону девочек.

 — Но все-таки, думаю, ты с нетерпением ждешь бал… ты сказал, что будет маскарад? — спросил Гарри, бездумно теребя какой-то кусочек ткани, найденной на прилавке.

 — Да, я, на самом деле, очень жду его. Это будет великолепная ночь. Моя мама утверждает, что на нем я могу встретить кого-то особенного, она, кажется, даже умудрилась пригласить каждую дочь знаменитых графов.

Через сердце Гарри прошел укол ревности, и он закашлялся, смещая свой вес с одной ноги на другую.

 — Уверен, что встретишь. Наверное ты весьма известен. Ты обаятельный и… и довольно красивый.

Луи пожал плечами, снова начиная крутить в руках шляпу.

 — Я известен только потому, что в один прекрасный день стану графом Донкастера. Это все, что их интересует.

Гарри побледнел, невольно сделав шаг назад.

 — Граф? Я не могу назвать вас по имени, милорд. Это ужасно непочтительно. Извините меня, мне следовало догадаться раньше. Я всего лишь кукольник, я не имею права-

 — Нет, пожалуйста, Гарри, я настаиваю. Никто никогда не называет меня по имени, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты называл, — Луи еще раз пожал плечами. — Почту за честь, если ты считаешь меня своим другом. Думаю, мы могли бы назвать нас друзьями, согласен?

Мгновение Гарри колебался. Не обдумав даже то, что это будет означать для его социального положения, считай он будущего графа своим другом, Гарри задавался вопросом, будет ли это хорошая идея, позволить Луи присутствовать в его жизни таким образом. Конечно, быть друзьями достаточно невинно и в этом нет ничего плохого, но в то же время, можно ли ему доверять, увидь он его в другой обстановке, к которой совсем не привык? Что именно влечет за собой дружба с лордом? Гарри будут приглашать на чаепития вместе с лордами и герцогами? Или, что если те подумают, что он один из тех, которые любой ценой хотят заполучить звание в обществе, и решат держаться от него подальше?

Гарри улыбнулся.

 — Мне бы хотелось называть тебя другом, — наконец, сказал он, покоренный неподдельным выражением беспокойства на лице Луи, когда тот ждал ответа.

Луи заметно успокоился и тоже улыбнулся, достаточно широко, чтобы у глаз собрались морщинки, отчего желудок Гарри перевернулся.

 — Ты оказываешь мне большую честь, Гарри, — ответил Луи, слегка наклоняя вбок голову. Он выудил из кармана сюртука часы и проверил время, при этом хмурясь. — Нам нужно идти. Что касается кукол, не мог бы ты доставить их к нам двадцать четвертого? Будет много снующих туда-сюда людей из-за этого маскарада, так что по идее у тебя не должно возникнуть проблем со входом в дом. Гости должны прибыть к восьми вечера в масках и вечерних платьях. В конце концов, это ведь бал, — С его губ слетел смешок, подобный перезвону рождественских колокольчиков, и Гарри на мгновение задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как тот поворачивается к своим сестрам. — Ну, девочки, нам пора. Мама ждет нас.

Гарри смотрел, как они молча уходят, и уже было хотел облегченно выдохнуть, как вдруг дверь снова открылась, замерцал огонь на кончиках свечей от внезапного порыва ветра, и в дверном проеме показалась голова Луи.

 — Твоя витрина должна быть украшена во все белое, а на фоне неплохо бы смотрелась какая-нибудь темная ткань, создающая иллюзию звездного неба? Думаю, тогда ты пытался выяснить, чего не хватает, так что… — Он усмехнулся, стряхивая с цилиндра снег. — Добрый вечер, Гарри.

 — Добрый вечер, Луи, — сказал Гарри, тяжело опускаясь на стул, как только тот ушел.

Он обхватил лицо руками и неверяще засмеялся, прежде чем, спохватившись, унестись в дом, останавливаясь в дверях и ухмыляясь Джемме.

 — Кажется, меня только что пригласили на маскарад по случаю дня рождения будущего графа.

Джемма уронила свое вязание, прикрывая руками рот и восхищенно распахивая глаза.

 — Наверно, нам следует подыскать тебе маску, а?

***

Трясущимися руками Гарри подтянул банты на трех коробках, приготовленных для Томлинсонов. Ночь наступила на пару часов раньше, накидывая на окна темное полотно, испещренное мерцающим светом свечей. Гарри мог слышать пение колядников на улицах и суматоху последних приготовлений, спешащих людей, носящихся между магазинчиками и домами и радостные возгласы по прибытии родственников. Мимо проезжали экипажи, весело позвякивая колокольчиками.

На прилавке, рядом с коробками лежала его маска, и в тусклом свете магазина ему, казалось, что её пустые глазницы внимательно уставились на него. Маска была белой и имела длинный, крючкообразный нос. Человек, продавший ему её, утверждал, что она сродни комедии масок или _комедии дель арте_ и как раз в духе маскарада. Гарри решил поверить ему, даже если и чувствовал себя довольно глупо с таким большим носом. Маска была проста и без всяких вычурных украшений, свойственных ей, но это все, что Гарри мог себе позволить после приобретения одежды для бала, которую уже и одел. На нем были черные брюки и серебристо-серый аксамитовый жилет, надетый поверх белой рубашки с белым эскотом на шее; образ завершали позаимствованный у зятя цилиндр и черный парчовый плащ, отливающий холодным янтарем под оранжевым пламенем огня. Он взял маску, поправил воротник, и, схватив коробки, вышел на улицу. Гарри не был уверен на счет своего плаща, он ему казался каким-то фривольным и экстравагантным, но Джемма настаивала на том, что если он хочет добавить в свою внешность некой таинственности, он обязательно должен накинуть его на плечи. В конце концов, он пробирается на аристократический бал без официального приглашения.

Снег шел практически весь день, но после наступления темноты погода улучшилась, оставляя покрывающий тротуары слой пушистого снега, который снующие туда-сюда люди прибили к земле до состояния серебристого льда. Крепко сжимая в руках тяжелые и громоздкие коробки, Гарри медленно шел по скользкой земле, неуклюже стараясь держать равновесие и не поскользнуться.

Некоторое время, пока шел, он волновался, что не найдет нужный дом. Гарри приблизительно знал, в каком направлении ему нужно двигаться. Начав свой путь с торговой улицы, он шел дальше, руководствуясь домами, которые с каждым кварталом становились все богаче и богаче. Толпа ни на миг не покидала эту улицу, семьи, колядников и бродяг, которые мешали идти и, казалось, и не подозревали о едком холоде, пробирающим до костей. Но чем ближе Гарри подходил к концу улицы, где и жили Томлинсоны, тем меньше становилось людей, пока он и вовсе не остался совсем один. Впереди возвышался самый большой дом, который Гарри когда-либо видел, он был ярко освещен, пестрел в окнах огнями и радо приветствовал людей. Мимо проехал поскрипывая колесами экипаж и остановился на пару шагов впереди, из него лениво вывалились пышно разодетые люди и направились в дом. Гарри ускорил шаг, убедившись в подлинности своего направления.

Он без проблем вошел в ворота, и направился в открытые настежь двери для потока гостей, но прежде чем войти он уловил момент, чтобы надеть свою маску, туго завязывая на голове ленты. Поправив наряд и удобнее захватив коробки, он отряхнул снег, продолжая идти вдоль аллеи к входу. У дверей его никто не остановил, только попросили его шляпу в обмен на бумажку с написанным номером. Плащ он оставил при себе.

Зал, в который он вошел, был больше, чем весь магазин и дом его семьи вместе взятые, и Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы окинуть все взглядом, широко распахивая от удивления глаза. Толпа продолжала двигаться, и он последовал за ней, низко опустив голову и стараясь быть как можно более незаметным. Последнее, чего он хотел — быть представленным хозяйке дома. Гарри отлично понимал, что несмотря на довольно завуалированное приглашение Луи, его здесь быть не должно.

Из зала они перешли в гостиную, где единственным источником света был кипящий в камине огонь. Большая часть мебели была заменена длинными столами, покрытыми всевозможными яствами, тени которых танцевали на стене. К еде Гарри даже не притронулся, вместо этого последовал дальше, в соседнюю комнату, где у него просто перехватило дыхание.

Это был наполненный гостями, огромный бальный зал с высоким позолоченным потолком и висящей в центре хрустальной люстрой. На ней горели более сотни свечей, их теплый свет наполнял помещение, скользил по стенам и отражался в глазах людей. Вся задняя стена комнаты была сделана из аркообразных окон, ведущих на террасу. Прямо напротив них стояла высокая елка, украшенная свечами и мириадами цветной мишуры, своим блеском затмевая даже люстру. Под ней лежали аккуратно сложенные, соблазнительные подарки, пестрящие разноцветными обертками.

Гарри пересек помещение, стараясь держаться ближе к стене, чтобы избежать излишних разговоров, и положил коробки под елку, прежде чем еще раз повернуться лицом к комнате. То тут, то там беседовали неузнаваемые под масками гости. В воздухе витало легкомыслие, искушение и соблазн, запретный плод, попробовав который можно было не бояться за свою репутацию: мишура костюмов все скрывала и поглощала в себя. Он переживал, что будет слишком выделяться, но с его маской и костюмом он мог быть кем угодно, хоть самим принцем Уэльским, и никто не будет знать этого.

Гарри заметил, что танцы еще не начались, поэтому, воспользовавшись этой возможностью, он покинул зал, возвращаясь обратно в гостиную, чтобы осмотреть еду. Оказавшись там, несколько человек улыбнулись ему, и он улыбнулся им в ответ, на мгновение склонив голову, прежде чем отправиться прямиком к столу с напитками. Взяв бокал шампанского, он подошел к столу со сладостями, выбирая и пробуя всевозможные торты и пирожные на фарфоровых блюдечках. Никто не пытался поговорить с ним, хотя он был убежден, что и не будет вступать в какие-либо разговоры, все еще не уверен, знают ли тут все друг друга и следовательно смогут ли сразу же распознать тайного гостя.

Гарри хотел увидеть Луи, но ни его, ни членов его семьи нигде не было видно. Тихо усмехнувшись самому себе, Гарри подумал, что сможет узнать его и пришел к выводу, что, возможно, Луи был тем человеком, сидящим в тусклом кресле у входа в хол и нервно поглядывающим на вошедших. На нем была красная маска с чуть розоватым отливом, расшитая бледно-золотым узором, сделанный из дорогой парчи малиновый жилет и завязанный на шее белый эскот. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, открывая вид на обернутые вокруг предплечий кремовые ленты. На руках были тонкие, прозрачно-белые перчатки. Нахмурившись, Гарри сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, пытаясь понять, видел ли он этот изящный нос и скулы раньше. И только тогда, когда тот улыбнулся кому-то в знак приветствия, Гарри сразу же узнал Луи. На его лице появилась усмешка.

***

Луи едва взглянул на севшего рядом с ним человека, лишь кратко кинул в его сторону взгляд, прежде чем снова вернулся к бдению двери, всего на секунду с издевкой усмехаясь про себя над длинным носом белой маски. Он хотел бы думать, что не ждет прихода Гарри, но, когда дело доходило до прекрасного кукольника, он становился бессильным и безнадежным. Он даже не пригласил его, но глупо надеялся, что тот понял его намеки. А он вообще нгамекал? Все, что он делал — рассказывал Гарри о бале и попросил доставить подарки его сестрам. Скорее всего, тот пришел и ушел несколько часов назад. Луи вздохнул.

 — С днем рождения, — сказал человек, нарушая тишину и резко обрывая размышления Луи.

Луи, нахмурившись, заморгал. Он был первым гостем узнавшем Луи и он должен был хотя бы представиться, даже если его присутствие было менее чем желанно.

 — Откуда вы знаете, кто я? Мы встречались?

 — Да, встречались, — улыбаясь, ответил незнакомец, делая глоток шампанского. В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы позволить Луи хорошенько разглядеть его глаза или хотя бы иметь представление о их цвете, это могло существенно помочь ему.

Луи снова вздохнул.

 — Где? Я не в настроении для загадок, сэр.

 — Но ведь это твой день рождения, разве ты не должен наслаждаться им?

 — Если хотите знать, я кое-кого жду, — Луи встал. — Прошу меня извинить, — Он коротко поклонился, прежде чем отправился к столам с тортами, взял первый попавшийся кусочек сладости и ушел в бальный зал.

Огромные, еще дедушкины часы, висящие на стене пробили девять, и Луи показалось, что с каждым ударом возбуждение в зале только нарастало. Танцующие хихикали и меняли партнеров, лучезарно улыбаясь друг другу, платья дам с шорохом развеивались и трепетали под ритм музыки. Избегая зрительного контакта, низко опустив голову, Луи пробирался к рождественской ёлке. Он оглядел сложенные под ней подарки и уже было собрался развернуться и уйти, как вдруг его сердце дернулось при виде трех новых, не виданных им ранее, небесно-голубых коробок, перевязанных кремовой лентой. Луи наклонился к ним, желая прочитать этикетки, и на его губах расцвела улыбка, когда он увидел, что двое их них были адресованы его сестрам, а одна — ему. Без сомнения, Гарри был здесь, и всего на минутку Луи допустил мысль, что тот все еще не ушел.

Он завороженно посмотрел на ель, усыпанную блеском золота и благоухающую хвоей, легким шлейфом витающую среди запахов дорогих одеколонов и роскошных тканей, на мгновение позволяя себе окунуться в созданную им тишину, молча наблюдать за мерцанием свечей, пока музыка пропитывала его разум, очищая мысли. Луи прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул этот свежий аромат ели и пряный дым от огней, собрав все свое мужество, чтобы снова столкнуться с гостями и молодыми девушками, которых для него пригласила мать. Открыв глаза, Луи удивленно вскрикнул, заметив, чью-то раскрытую ладонь перед своим лицом.

 — Снова вы, — вздохнул Луи, аккуратно принимая руку и позволяя мужчине помочь ему подняться на ноги, осознавая, что ниже этого человека чуть ли не на голову. И это абсолютно не улучшило его и без того мрачное настроение.

 — Снова я, — с усмешкой в голосе ответил незнакомец, и длинный нос его маски частично скрыл его улыбку. Он вручил Луи бокал шампанского, и тот с неохотой взял его. — У тебя прекрасный дом.

 — Дом моего отца, не мой, — делая медленный глоток, поправил Луи, что есть силы напрягая память, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он мог видеть этого человека раньше. Его маска спрятала слишком много черт лица, умело скрывая его личность. — Мне нравится ваш плащ, — вместо этого сказал он, убедившись, что его тон отлично передает насколько смешно выглядит вся эта ситуация.

Мужчина запнулся, делая шаг назад.

 — Ох, спасибо, — Он мимолетно коснулся своего плаща, поглаживая кончиками пальцев мягкую ткань, и застенчиво усмехнулся. — Он неудобный, ранее я случайно чуть не поджег его.

Не сумев сдержать смех, Луи откашлялся, надеясь, что мужчина не примет это как знак хорошего расположение к нему.

 — Могу себе представить это.

Между ними возникла неловкая пауза. Луи допил свое шампанское за пару длинных глотков и, слегка хмурясь, снова взглянул на мужчину. Тот знал, кто Луи. Он узнал его, несмотря на маску, значит, он должен быть тем, кого Луи встречал более одного раза, но, к огромному сожалению, Луи никак не удается хотя бы предположить, кем он мог бы быть. Даже самая дикая и безрассудная часть его мозга, та, которая все еще надеялась, что кукольник, доставив заказ, остался на балу, знала, что даже если бы это и было так, на нем бы уж точно не была такая богатая и роскошная одежда, которая была на этом человеке. Он бы даже и не стал так себя вести; Гарри всегда немного сутулился, будто пытался занять как можно меньше места. Но стоящий рядом с Луи мужчина — наоборот, казалось, удобно заполнял пространство, даже находился на шаг ближе дозволенного всеми нормами этикета, вторгаясь на личную территорию самого Луи.

 — Луи, дорогой братец, идем танцевать! — позвала его Шарлотта, подходя ближе; при ходьбе её светло-розовое платье тихо шуршало. На ней была одета белая кружевная маска, которая абсолютно не скрывала её личность.

Прежде чем Луи мог хотя бы запротестовать, и практически не дав ему времени вручить свой бокал незнакомцу, Шарлотта потащила его за собой в самую гущу колыхающейся, пестреющей толпы, принимая танцевальную позицию и позволяя Луи вести. На мгновение взгляд Луи задержался на оставленного им в одиночестве мужчину, перед тем, как тот, придерживаясь стены, покинул зал, направляясь в гостиную.

 — С кем ты разговаривал? — спросила Шарлотта, когда Луи закружил их еще глубже в толпу.

 — Не знаю. Он подошел ко мне и знал, кто я… Предполагаю, что тоже знаю его.

Глаза Шарлотты тут же загорелись, а её улыбка стала еще шире.

 — Все так таинственно, обожаю это! Ты задавал ему вопросы, чтобы выяснить, кто он? Например, как вы познакомились, есть ли у вас общие друзья, как он узнал тебя.

 — Если честно, я не уверен, хочу ли я вообще знать о нем что-то. У меня есть более важные люди, на которых стоит обратить внимание.

 — Но он ведь тоже может быть одним из тех важных людей, не думал об этом? Он мог бы быть самим принцем!

Луи закатил глаза, намеренно пропуская шаг и заставляя её чуть потерять равновесие. За это она укоризненно шлепнула его по руке.

 — Я никогда не встречался с принцем, он не знал бы меня.

 — Ну, тогда, полагаю, все, что тебе пока нужно — это пробежаться по всем, кого ты знаешь, чтобы исключить их. В гостиной я видела лорда Хорана, и у него был очень интимный разговор с тарелкой закусок, — нахмурившись, сказала то, что думала Шарлотта. — Посмотри назад, лорд и леди Пейн танцуют в сочетающихся золотых масках.

Луи заглянул за плечо сестры и кивнул, когда узнал своего старого друга.

 — А лорд Малик не смог прийти, так как был срочно вызван семейными делами за границу, — добавил он.

 — Что ж, твоих близких друзей мы разобрали. Есть кто-нибудь еще, кто мог бы узнать тебя под маской?

Несмотря на то, как усердно Луи пытался перебрать свои воспоминания, на ум так и не пришла идея, кто бы мог быть еще. Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

 — Боюсь, что нет.

 — Знаешь, а ведь он мог просто спросить кого-то из сестер или даже маму. В конце концов, не такая уж это и большая тайна. К тому же, это совсем не обязывает тебя выходить за него замуж, верно? — легко прощебетала Шарлотта.

И Луи снова пропустил шаг.

 — Нет, полагаю, ты права. Это вообще не проблема.

 — Тогда наслаждайся балом! Это твой день рождения, Луи, а ты выглядишь, словно пришел на похороны.

Шарлотта ободряюще сжала его руку, прежде чем удержать его до второго танца, более энергичного, выбившего весь воздух из легких Луи, когда он, наконец, выбрался из цепких рук сестры. Чувствуя, как от такого активного веселья у него пересохло в горле, Луи, недолго думая, отправился в гостиную, где нашел сидящего у камина и завороженно наблюдающего за огнем незнакомца. С двумя бокалами шампанского в руках, Луи присоединился к нему, умостившись на соседнее кресло. Он улыбнулся, когда мужчина поднял на него взгляд.

 — Я решил, что мне все равно, кто вы, — объявил Луи, предлагая напиток. — Сегодня мой день рождения, и я хочу наслаждаться им.

Незнакомец улыбнулся и кивнул, делая глоток поблескивающего шампанского, прежде чем ответить:

 — Это хорошее решение, — согласился он, и несмотря на гул других разговоров его медленный, глубокий голос был достаточно громким, чтобы Луи мог отчетливо слышать его. — Я бы даже сказал, мудрое. Как дела у леди Шарлотты?

Луи неудомивающе посмотрел на него, игнорируя вопрос о своей сестре.

 — К чему все это? Раскрытия вашей внешности опасно?

Со слетевшим с губ смешком, мужчина покачал головой.

 — Нет, не опасно.

Луи надул губы.

 — Но опасность это здорово! Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы были каким-нибудь осужденным преступником, сбежавший из тюрьмы и проникший на мой бал, чтобы скрыться от полиции, прячась за маской, которую похитили у какого-то несчастного джентльмена, который пытался вас остановить.

 — К сожалению, я не убийца, — Он сделал паузу, качая головой. — Нет, не к сожалению. К счастью. К счастью, я не убийца. Ты заставляешь меня говорить какую-то нелепую чепуху.

Сердце Луи ощутимо толкнулось в груди.

 — Почему это? Я вас чем-то смущаю? — спросил он, чуть повышая голос и тем заставляя его звучать невинно.

Незнакомец кивнул и, застенчиво посмеиваясь, склонил голову.

 — Еще как, — он сделал глоток шампанского, — Мало того, что ты красивый, так еще остроумный и добрый, — Трудно утверждать наверняка из-за тусклого освещения, но Луи показалось, что мужчина покраснел.

 — Итак, вы видели меня без маски! — громче провозгласил Луи, игнорируя то, как сладко сжался его желудок от комплимента.

 — Естественно. Как еще я бы узнал тебя?

 — Я подумал, что вы спокойно могли попросить мою мать, показать меня вам.

 — Это было бы невероятно проблематично, если бы я заговорил с твоей матерью.

Луи задумался над его последними словами, задаваясь вопросом, что тот имел в виду. Неужели он был одним из тех его друзей, которых не одобряла его мать? Их, конечно, было немного, но все же они были. Или, что если его вообще не должно здесь быть…

Нет, Луи усиленно думал. Гарри пришел и ушел несколько часов назад, когда Луи был занят, готовясь к балу в своей комнате. Он пропустил его, и застенчивый мальчик убежал, прежде чем кто-нибудь мог бы спросить его, что он здесь делает. Возможно, он вообще не заходил в дом, вместо этого оставил подарки у дворецкого, чтобы тот самостоятельно положил их под елку. В любом случае, Гарри уже должен быть дома.

 — Знаете, на самом деле, моя мать совсем не такая устрашающая, какой кажется. Она прекрасная леди.

 — Не сомневаюсь в этом, — лениво сказал незнакомец, допивая шампанское. Луи сделал тоже самое.

 — Назовите хотя бы свое имя. Сегодня у меня день рождение, поэтому вы обязаны дать мне то, чего я хочу, — попросил Луи, чувствуя, как досада с каждой минуты все сильнее и сильнее скручивает легкие.

 — Это было бы слишком просто, верно? Я не могу сразу же раскрыть все секреты.

Луи театрально вздохнул и встал, чтобы принести им еще шампанского, пожимая плечами, когда мужнина, поблагодарив его, принял новый бокал. Их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Луи покраснел.

 — Итак, вы видели меня без маски, и вы, не спрашивая, знали, что сегодня у меня день рождение. Как же мы встретились?

 — Я думал, что ты уже не хочешь знать, кто я?

Луи опустил бокал.

 — Передумал.

Какое-то время незнакомец молчал, покручивая в пальцах тонкую ножку бокала, отчего жидкость искрилась, ловя блики огня из камина, а затем поднял взгляд. — У нас была сделка, если можно так сказать.

 — Бесполезно, — со стоном пожаловался Луи. — Я вел дела со многими.

Мужчин пожал плечами.

 — Если я скажу тебе, кто я, вся интрига исчезнет, не так ли? — Он допил шампанское и встал, протягивая руку. — Хочешь потанцевать?

Прежде чем его слова дошли до Луи и обрели смысл, он заметил, что незнакомец, кажется, не знает, как правильно приглашать на танцы. Все в его предложении было неправильно, начиная от самого выбора слов. Он явно не привык к балам, что многое объясняет.

 — Я еще не достаточно пьян, чтобы танцевать с мужчиной на публике, — быстро вставая, ответил Луи. — Нам нужно больше шампанского.

К тому времени, когда часы пробили одиннадцать, Луи уже вытирал слезы со своих глаз, смеясь и смеясь над забавной болтовней незнакомца и его пьяными историями. Луи пододвинул кресло ближе, чтобы лучше слышать, и их колени соприкасались, когда он опирался на подлокотник, подпирая рукой голову и восхищаясь медленной, протяжной речью незнакомца. Но самая его любимая вещь в этом человеке была улыбка — такая мальчишеская и чуть кривая с восхитительными ямочками на порозовевших щеках, и Луи постоянно одергивал в себе желание прикоснуться к ним, прижать палец к теплой коже. Он был слишком очарователен, заставляя Луи чувствовать себя чуть ли не самым важным человеком во всей Англии, хваля его и вгоняя в краску, будто он какая-нибудь застенчивая девушка. Но самое главное — Луи неистово желал содрать эту маску с его лица и целовать его губы до алых синяков, целовать их, пока те не опухнут.

Честно говоря, Гарри был давно забыт, отвергнутый ямочками незнакомца и слишком много выпитым шампанским. Теперь Луи был почти рад, что кукольник не пришел, потому что так бы он не встретил этого высокого и стройного мужчину, одним взглядом заставляющего его сердце отчаянно трепетаться в груди. С другой стороны, Гарри был милым, робким кукольником, который, казалось, всегда благоговел от того, что Луи знает о его существовании. Конечно, приятно, что тобою восхищаются, но Луи вполне нравилось, то как ловко незнакомец постоянно выбивал его из колеи.

 — Ну, а теперь не хочешь потанцевать? — в четвертый раз спросил мужчина, обеими руками сжимая ладонь Луи.

 — Это неприлично! — скрипучим голосом возмутился тот. — Что подумают люди?

 — Они не знают, кто мы.

Этот аргумент звучал уже дважды, но только на этот раз он точно полоснул сознание, и Луи кивнул, вставая.

 — Они не знают, кто мы, вы правы. Это ж ведь маскарад.

 — Значит, ты потанцуешь со мной? — Голос мужчины был полон надежды, отчего сердце Луи снова толкнулось в груди.

 — Да, я с удовольствием потанцую с вами, сэр.

Губы незнакомца изогнулись в широкой улыбки, он встал на ноги, чуть пошатываясь на первых порах, и протянул руку. Приняв её, Луи позволил мужчине потянусь себя за собой, чувствуя лишь пьянящее головокружение и дурманящее легкомыслие на кончиках пальцев. Он был настолько потерян в ощущениях власти этого высокого человека, что не заметил, когда тот резко остановился, отчего Луи моментально влепился в его спину.

 — Смотри, у них есть имбирное печенье! Твое любимое! — воскликнул незнакомец, беря с тарелки на столе одну печенюшку и протягивая её Луи.

 — Знаю, я сам заказал их, — ответил Луи, аккуратно принимая печенье и чопорно кусая его. Но спустя секунду он нахмурился. — Откуда вы знаете, что оно мое любимое?

Мужчина перед ним явно напрягся и небрежно пожал плечами.

 — Просто знаю. Потанцуем?

И прежде чем он мог ответить, потянул его вперед, в бальный зал. Луи задохнулся, когда мужчина положил свою руку на его поясницу, подошел ближе и застыл, держа его за руку.

 — Неужели вы не знаете, как танцевать? — с ухмылкой спросил Луи.

Незнакомец закусил губу.

 — Нет, это не так. Я просто думаю, что вести должен ты, ведь, в конце концов, сегодня у тебя день рождения.

Луи хмыкнул, закатив глаза, и поменял позицию, задерживаясь всего на мгновения, чтобы подловить мелодию, прежде чем легко начал, ведя их в такт музыки и смотря на незнакомца, чтобы игнорировать любопытные взгляды. Он особенно был заворожен тем, как развевался плащ мужчины при каждом повороте, затмевая даже самые пышные юбки, со всех сторон окружающие их. Благодаря такому близкому расстоянию Луи, наконец, смог разглядеть цвет глаз незнакомца, наблюдая за тем, как пляшут в них огоньки свеч: зеленый. Зеленые глаза, а затем — великолепные густые каштановые волосы, от духоты некоторые пряди закрутились, несмотря на то, что их тщательно пригладили.

Зеленые глаза, кудри, мальчишеская улыбка и знания, казалось бы, не связанных между собой частичек жизни Луи, вроде его дня рождения, имени сестры или любимого печенья. Мужчина, который был выше, но стоя так близко к нему, Луи заметил, что в плечах тот ненамного шире его самого. Сквозь дымку шампанского и дезориентацию в водовороте вальса и ярких платьев, в голове у Луи отчаянно начали вертеться винтики. Этот незнакомец сказал, что было бы проблематично, столкнись он с матерью Луи, он ничего не знал о бальном этикете и, казалось, здесь он вообще никого не знал.

 — Гарри, — выпалил Луи, поднимая взгляд широко распахнутых в изумлении глаз.

Мужчина покраснел.

 — Что выдало?

Секундный шок отступил и его место заняла невозмутимая радость, и Луи улыбнулся, притягивая Гарри ближе к себе.

 — Твои зеленые глаза.

Гарри усмехнулся, наклонив голову.

 — Черт возьми, мои глаза.

 — Нет, нет, да будут благословенны твои глаза. Твои прекрасные глаза. Почему ты притворяешься незнакомцем?

 — Ты не узнал меня, и я запаниковал, подумал, что неправильно понял твое… замаскированное приглашение, — Его открытая уверенность, когда он был анонимом, казалось, исчезла, обратно превращая его в застенчивого мальчика. Сердце Луи счастливо затрепетало.

 — Я боялся, что ты не понял, что я пытался сказать.

 — Так значит, я все же _был_ приглашен, верно? — Маска укрыла его лицо, но по тону Луи мог отчетливо услышать, что тот нахмурился.

 — Верно. И только что ты сделал меня счастливейшим человеком, Гарольд.

Гарри хихикнул и кивнул, пропуская шаг. Луи крепче обнял его, поддерживая.

 — Я рад, что мне удалось осчастливить тебя. Ты заслужил, особенно в свой день.

 — Мой день почти закончен.

 — Значит, давай наслаждаться каждой оставшейся минутой, — понизив голос, ответил Гарри, отчего по спине Луи прошлась будоражащая дрожь.

С этого момента, казалось, что с каждым шагом они становились все ближе и ближе друг к другу, с каждым поворотом расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось. Луи нечаянно вальсировал их к краям комнаты и, заметив это, чуть замедлил свои невольные действия, стараясь держать их в пределах видимости каждого присутствующего. Потому что, на самом деле, он боялся того, что мог бы сделать оказавшись наедине с Гарри, не после того, как большую часть вечера они провели разговаривая и флиртуя друг с другом. Это, и еще постоянное жгучее желание поцеловать его, которое еще появилось при их первой встрече летом, после того, как он увидел его играющего с близнецами в магазине, была опасная смесь.

Да и сам Гарри совсем не помогал, не отрывая взгляд с лица Луи и, казалось бы, пожирая его; за золотой отделкой маски его широкие зеленые глаза выглядели еще больше и ярче. Он казался таким же ошеломленным всей этой ситуацией, как и сам Луи, что хоть как-то успокаивало.

Несколько раз Луи оказывался так близко к лицу Гарри, будто собирался поцеловать его, но каждый раз он досадно проклинал форму маски, чувствуя терроризирующее его осознание того, что они находятся на публике, в окружении людей, которых он знал. Но самое нестерпимое было то, как трепещуще прикрывались глаза Гарри каждый раз, когда Луи делал это, то, как он наклонял голову, придвигаясь ближе, и на четвертый раз Луи поймал его, не давая отстраниться, и медленно облизал свои губы. Тот гулко сглотнул.

Он потерял счет танцам, которые они провели вместе, весь его мир свелся к руке Гарри на его плече, к их сцепленным рукам, к теплу кожи, которое он чувствовал даже сквозь ткань перчаток, к его невероятно зеленым, несмотря на приглушенный свет, глазам. При каждом повороте танца в них отражалась люстра или рождественская елка, освещая их вспышками сотен свечей, заставляя Луи чувствовать, будто внутри самого Гарри пылает огонь. Они стояли неприлично близко друг к другу, их тела отделял сущий дюйм, и Луи перестал вести, вместо этого просто покачивался из стороны в сторону на одном месте, всем телом чувствуя эту одурманивающую близость.

 — Я никогда не думал, что был не безразличен тебе, — сказал Гарри низким и урчащим голосом. Когда он говорил, его глаза метнулись к люстре, избегая взгляд Луи, и это было словно с неба вдруг упали все звезды, поселяясь в его радужной оболочке. Желудок Луи лихорадочно сжался.

 — Ты был не безразличен мне с самого первого дня нашей встречи. Помнишь? Ты тогда относил тому газетчику еду и, когда вернулся, был весь мокрый от дождя, но ты все равно остановился, чтобы придержать близняшкам дверь, и ждал, пока они и я войдем. И ты делал вид, что это не с тебя стекает на половицы вода, рассказывая про свои игрушки с такой страстью, от которой я чуть не заплакал. Я никогда не был чем-то так увлечен, как ты тем, чем занимаешься. С того момента я был безвозвратно потерян в тебе.

На мгновение музыка прекратилась и наступила пауза, дыхание, как и само время, остановилось, похрустывая в воздухе, прежде чем по залу снова разлилась приятная мелодия и движения как ни в чем не бывало возобновились, пары вокруг них закрутились и их одежды опять запестрели разнообразием цветов в периферийном зрении Луи. Поскольку его глаза были устремлены на Гарри, видя и замечая только его.

 — Я помню это, — кивая, задумчиво произнес Гарри. — Тогда я был так смущен и хотел исчезнуть под этими же половицами. Ты выглядел таким красивым в этом своем черном костюме, в то время как я был похож на мокрую кошку, но то, как ты говорил со мной… Я чувствовал себя таким же важным, как и ты.

 — Так и есть, — ответил Луи, крепче сжимая руку Гарри. — Ты гораздо важнее меня.

Но Гарри лишь покачал головой.

 — Никто не важнее тебя, — сказал он, его голос был ниже, чем когда-либо.

Эти слова привели Луи в полнейшее недоумение, он даже оскорбительно открыл рот, снова осознавая, как сильно хочет поцеловать его, но дурацкая форма маски мешала, а снять её перед всеми означало уничтожить это хрупкое очарование, царившее между ними, превращая магию момента в реальность, где всё отделяло их друг от друга. Казалось, Гарри желал того же: его взгляд то и дело падал на приоткрытые губы Луи, а затем снова поднимался к глазам; он стоял, не дыша. Его рука скользнула по плечу Луи, и в следующую секунду тот почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к затылку, заставляющее его склонить голову и закрыть глаза, чувствуя опаляющую тело дрожь. Перемещаясь по волосам Луи, рука остановилась на удерживающим маску узелке, чуть дергая за петельки.

Казалось, разбились какие-то чары, и Луи задохнулся, все сильнее сжимая руку Гарри, потащил его за собой, прежде чем смог бы изменить свое решение. Он остановился лишь тогда, когда они зашли за ель, оказавшись вне поля зрения остальной части зала, между горящими свечами и дверями к террасе; за ними не было ничего, кроме огромного окна, достигающего самого потолка. Бал отражался на стекле, расписывая его мазками света и пестрящей мишурой, напоминая Луи о близости гостей.

Но эта мысль была сразу же отпихнута в сторону, как только Гарри придвинулся ближе и развязал свою маску, позволяя ей со стуком упасть на пол. Луи потянулся к своей маске, чтобы сделать то же самое, и так же откинул её в сторону, с жадностью разглядывая лицо Гарри, теперь, когда оно, наконец, было открыто. Он избавился от своих перчаток и взял обеими руками его голову, мягко поглаживая щеки и очерчивая кончиками пальцев юношеские скулы.

Руки Гарри взлетели на талию Луи, сжимая её и притягивая его ближе, и для Луи этого хватило, чтобы встать на цыпочки и поцеловать Гарри, тяжело дыша через нос и выпуская небольшой всхлип, когда их губы соприкоснулись. На секунду Гарри напрягся, но затем расслабился, крепче обнимая его за талию, и пылко ответил на поцелуй, так, словно неистово желал этого всю жизнь.

Луи отпустил его лицо, запуская пальцы в волосы, ероша их и прижимаясь ближе, начиная целовать с нарастающей интенсивностью, упиваясь дурманящей сладостью поцелуя и чувствуя, как его сердце может лопнуть прямо в груди. Разум окунался в кружащийся хаос эмоций: счастье и страх, возбуждение и похоть, — все они смешались вместе и наполняли голову Луи, пока он не забыл о понятии времени и пространства, пока не потерялся в ощущениях упругости губ Гарри, его сильных руках, тянущих все ближе и ближе к себе. И он подошел ближе, прижимаясь к его телу и чувствуя потрескивающие под кожей электрические разряды, и Гарри зарычал, сжимая в кулак заднюю часть его жилета.

 — Я и не догадывался, что ты хотел того же, — пробормотал Луи в губы Гарри, тут же притягивая его обратно. — Ты никогда не отвечал на флирт.

 — Я слишком стеснялся, — ответил Гарри, почти отчаянно хватаясь руками за Луи. — Я думал, что все выдумываю, и на самом деле ничего этого нет.

Луи рассмеялся, качая головой, прежде чем легко потянуть зубами нижнюю губу Гарри, ловя рваный выдох.

 — Ты не ошибся. Все это реально было.

Гарри коротко кивнул, чуть всхлипывая, и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

 — Рад это слышать.

 — А ты? — спросил Луи дразнящим тоном, наслаждаясь тем, как покраснел Гарри. — Я хотел сделать это все время.

 — Я тоже, — прошептал Гарри, нежно целуя его нос, а затем и скулы, отчего глаза Луи трепетно прикрылись. — Так долго хотел.

Действуя инстинктивно, Луи толкнул Гарри к стене, пока его спина не тронулась стекла, и всем телом прижался к нему, горячечно сминая его губы и скользя по ним языком, отчаянно пытаясь словить глоток воздуха. Чувствуя тянущую дрожь внизу живота, Луи пододвинулся еще ближе, тяжело и громко дыша через нос. Он издал тихий стон, когда Гарри вытащил его рубашку из брюк и, запустив под неё руки, оглаживал открытую кожу спины. Луи еще раз облизнул его губы и был вознагражден царапнувшими кожу ногтями, поднимающие по позвоночнику мурашки. Он отпустил волосы Гарри и переместил руки на его плечи, а потом на шею, в спешке развязывая эскот и позволяя ему бесшумно лечь на пол, прежде чем начать быстро расправляться с пуговицами на его жилете. Но принимаясь за рубашку, Луи замедлил свои лихорадочные движения, задевая пальцами голые участки кожи, до каких только мог добраться, замечая, как у того тут же сбилось дыхание.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри прервал поцелуй.

 — Мы…

 — Да, — быстро ответил Луи, под рубашкой поглаживая руками его грудь и слегка дразня соски, прежде чем снова приняться дорасстегивать её, прижимаясь губами к горячей шее, чередуя возбужденные поцелуи с легким посасыванием.

Гарри запрокинул голову назад, ударяясь о стекло, отчего раздался глухой звук. Луи на мгновение затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к любому признаку того, что их услышали, но вокруг все так же царил гам от множества танцующих пар, разговоров и музыки, поэтому он вернулся к своей работе, полностью вытягивая из брюк Гарри рубашку, как только полностью с ней справился. Далее он перешел к кнопкам на штанах и улыбнулся, когда Гарри безмолвно открыл рот, жадно глотая воздух, и снова царапнул спину дрожащими пальцами.

 — Мы… нас могут услышать… — задыхаясь, прошептал Гарри, но его действия абсолютно противоречили его словам, когда он тоже начал расстегивать штаны Луи. — Луи, подожди, — добавил он, отрывая свои руки от Луи и опираясь ими на стекло, будто не знал можно ли ему тоже раздевать его, раз уж был дан шанс. От этих мыслей Луи словно окатило горячей волной, которая томно скрутила низ живота.

Он остановился и закусил губу, с неуверенностью глядя на Гарри.

 — Думаешь, это слишком?

 — Нет, абсолютно, — тут же возразил тот, выразительно покачав головой. — Но в футе от нас танцуют около ста человек.

 — Разве это не увлекательно? — услышав собственный голос, Луи удивился нахальности своих слов. — Я хотел сказать… ты прав. Люди действительно близко.

Осматриваясь, он попытался придумать решение. Его взгляд упал на тяжелые бархатные шторы, которых на вечер оставили открытыми, и теперь они громоздкими водопадами спадали по обе стороны больших окон; он улыбнулся, кивая головой в их сторону. На секунду Гарри нахмурился, прежде чем понял, куда клонит Луи. Им было достаточно потянуть за веревки, чтобы закрыть шторы, каждая из которых двигалась с противоположной стороны, встречаясь посередине. Забравшись за них, Луи снова притиснулся к Гарри, плотно прижимаясь к нему всем телом и ощущая неимоверный жар под кожей и затхлую темноту, окутавшую их. Без света свечей Луи мог видеть то, что творилось на улице за Гарри, и, посмотрев на звездное небо, на него мгновенно сошло чувство покоя, когда он наблюдал за плавно кружившимся снегом, мерцающим в лунном свете. В зале заиграла медленная, романтическая мелодия вальса, и Луи поцеловал острый изгиб челюсти Гарри, мазнул местечко за ухом, а затем скользнул губами далее, вниз по шее, улыбаясь против солоноватой кожи Гарри, когда тот, гулко сглотнув, наклонил голову в сторону, давая Луи лучший доступ.

Обеспеченная душными шторами близость чуть охладила пыл, который охватил Луи еще в зале, позволяя ему медленно упиваться поцелуями, прикасаться губами к всему, что он мог достать, смакуя то, каким отзывчивым был Гарри на малейшее прикосновение. Через стекла просачивался холод, но тело Гарри было теплым, и Луи обнял рукой его голую талию, прижимаясь к груди. Он буквально мог услышать, как стучит в тяжело вздымающейся груди чужое сердце, толкаясь так же быстро, как и его собственное, и это заставило его улыбнуться и снова встать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать кончик носа Гарри.

 — Хочешь продолжить то, что мы делаем? — тихо спросил Луи, поглаживая его челюсть подушечками пальцев. Когда Гарри кивнул, Луи улыбнулся. — Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше?

 — Только себе, — признался Гарри, чуть беспокойно перемещаясь по окну.

 — Непослушный мальчик, да? Мне нравится это, — сказал Луи. — Я никогда не делал этого для себя, а другим — и подавно.

 — Это обнадеживает, — признался Гарри.

 — В самом деле, — немного нервно рассмеялся он, когда понял, что они собираются сделать. — Я… начну.

Подождав кивка Гарри, Луи скользнул рукой по его груди, чувствуя, как тот сначала напрягся, а потом под прикосновениями снова расслабился. Он остановился только, когда достиг пояса брюк. Из-за темноты лица Гарри не было видно, так что Луи привстал, чтобы поцеловать его, собирая губами рваные выдохи. Когда Гарри ответил на поцелуй, он осторожно просунул руку в его штаны, прижимая ладонь к члену и облизывая губы, чувствуя его тепло и твердость. Гарри резко вдохнул сквозь зубы, свободно оборачивая руки вокруг плеч Луи и с глухим звуком откидывая голову на окно, отчего все стеклянная панель разошлась мелкой дрожью.

Луи медленно погладил его член, ритмом регулируя приглушенные стоны и всхлипы, то и дело слетающие с влажных губ Гарри. Он начал целовать и посасывать кожу на шее, задевая её зубами и этим заставляя того резко зашипеть. Почувствовав, как Гарри двинул бедрами навстречу его руке, Луи сильнее обернул ладонь вокруг члена, с каждым толчком прокручивая запястье вокруг головки. Он улыбнулся в шею Гарри, когда был вознагражден громким рваным выдохом и царапнувшими спину руками, что все крепче сминали ткань его жилета.

Быстро одернув руку и лизнув её пару раз, Луи снова засунул её в штаны Гарри, беря его член в руку, чуть ускоряя темп, в надежде снова услышать эти восхитительные звуки, которые тот издавал.

И он получил то, чего хотел, сжав его член и медленно погладив скользкую головку, вырывал из горла Гарри хриплые, полные наслаждения стоны. Это заставило его самого улыбнуться, пока он оставлял поцелуи вдоль его челюсти, а затем покусывал мочку уха, немного оттягивая её зубами, заставляя Гарри задыхаться и отчаянно взмахнуть бедрами, толкаясь в кулак Луи.

 — Теперь мне, — горячо выдохнул ему в ухо Луи и лизнул.

Гарри кивнул и просунул руку в брюки Луи, тут же оборачивая ладонь вокруг его члена, и слишком быстро задвигал запястьем. Луи сглотнул, приглушая вырвавшийся стон плечом Гарри, подкидывая бедра вперед, чувствуя, как затряслось все его тело.

 — Так нормально?

 — Да, — резко выдохнул он, ускоряя ритм своей руки и представляя себе, как выглядит большая рука Гарри на его члене. И от этого Луи снова застонал, закусив ткань жилета, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить рвущиеся нарушу звуки.

В зале заиграла оживленная тарантелла, только подсучивая Луи двигаться быстрее, чуть ли не под ритм самой музыки, срывая с Гарри томные выдохи, заставляя его скулить и всхлипывать, вздрагивать всем телом. Сам же Гарри тоже ускорился, и Луи не мог больше сдерживать свои стоны, чувствуя пузырящееся под кожей, одуряющее возбуждение, ощущая твердую руку Гарри, его быстрые движения, заставляющие в экстазе откидывать голову назад.

Они оба замерли, когда услышали приближающиеся шаги. Гарри сжал плечо Луи и затаил дыхание. Луи сделал то же самое. Разошедшейся по нем всплеск паники помог на время забыть, что они до сих пор держат в руках члены друг друга. Занавески надежно скрывали их, но торчащие из-под них ноги и образовавшуюся шишку не заметить было трудно, не говоря уже об их кинутых на пол масок и перчаток, да и еще лежащий на полу эскот Гарри, тоже привлекал внимание.

 — Кому-то там больно? — Луи услышал голос дворецкого и выдохнул с облегчением. Из всех людей, которые могли бы найти их, дворецкий был одним из наиболее вероятных особ, сохранивших бы все в тайне.

 — Это я, Бьюкенен. И я в порядке, — ответил Луи, молясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более незаметно для остальных.

 — О, лорд Луи, это вы. Я услышал крик боли, когда проверял игрушки на ели. Могу ли я спросить, что вы делаете, скрываясь за шторами?

 — Не спрашиваете.

 — Мне очень жаль, милорд, я не хотел вам мешать. Вы уверены, что вам не больно?

 — Совершенно уверен, Бьюкенен. Я ударился пальцем ноги, и это все. Думаю, я выживу. Вы свободны.

 — Да, милорд.

Шаги отступили, и Луи прижался лицом к груди Гарри, чтобы заглушить свой смех, освобождение от этого стресса вогнало его чуть ли не в истерику.

 — Кто это был? — шепчуще спросил все еще напряженный Гарри.

 — Дворецкий, — ответил Луи. — Любопытно то, что он знает, когда молчать. Так что и этот инцидент останется в тайне. Когда дело касается меня, он знает, что нужно сказать, а что нет.

Гарри выпустил дрожащий вздох, коротко облизывая губы. Луи хотелось видеть его лицо, и это острое желание только подливало масло в огонь, что он еле сдержал себя, чтобы не содрать эти шторы. Их сплетенные тела пашили теплом, напольная темноту тяжелым жаром, заставляя задыхаться от возбуждения и ощущений друг друга; Луи чувствовал, как по его спине катится пот, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь. Он протянул руку и погладил Гарри по щеке, улыбаясь, когда тот, повернув голову, поцеловал его ладонь, прежде чем еще раз толкнуться бедрами в кулак. Луи прикусил губу и сделал то же самое, теперь пытаясь уже быть более осторожным, чтобы не издавать лишних громких звуков.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в нужное настроение, но Гарри этого не понадобилось: он загорелся мгновенно, тихо всхлипывая, почти сразу же после того, как, вздохнув, Луи возобновил движения рукой. Приглушенные звуки, которые то и дело вырывались из горла Гарри были неимоверно томные, сладкие, будоражащие, прокатывающиеся горячим дыханием по коже, и Луи почувствовал, как на него накатывает новая волна возбуждения, и не успел приглушить громкий всхлип жилетом Гарри. Его мозг снабжал его одуряющими образами, которых лишила его темнота, и Луи представлял себе, как сейчас выглядит лицо Гарри с его покрасневшими щеками и опухшими, покусанными алыми губами. Его волосы должны спадать на его лицо, прилипая к потному лбу, глаза трепетно прикрываться от наслаждения, каждый раз, когда из него вырывается очередной хриплый стон. Положив руку на затылок Гарри, Луи потянул его голову вниз, жадно припадая к его губам и выдыхая от жгучего ощущения его влажных губ, скользящего языка и его пьянящего вкуса. Он попытался представить себе, какой маленькой кажется обернутая вокруг члена Гарри его рука, длина и обхват которого просто впечатлял даже с закрытыми глазами, и он снова застонал в губы Гарри.

Луи прокрутил запястье и погладил уздечку, вырисовывая протяжный стон у Гарри и рваное дыхание. Он почувствовал, как тут же дрогнули бедра, сильнее упираясь в кулак, и по его ладони растеклось что-то горячее и влажное, а своей свободной рукой Гарри отчаянно вцепился в спину Луи, сотрясаясь всем телом. Луи продолжил гладить легко скользящий член Гарри, пока тот не зашипел и попытался отойти, поэтому Луи высунул руку из его штанов, бегло обтерев её о шторы позади, и наклонился, чтобы с улыбкой поцеловать его.

Движения Гарри на члене Луи стали совсем ленивыми и практически не ощутимыми, после наступившего оргазма, и даже теперь, чуть успокоившись, он вообще казался счастливым просто упереться на окно и глубоко дышать. Так дело не пойдет. С небольшим всхлипом, Луи толкнулся бедрами в кулак, надеясь, что тот поймет, что должен делать.

 — Пожалуйста, Гарри… — прошептал разбитым голосом Луи, когда тот так ничего и не предпринял.

 — Сколько времени? — спросил Гарри, и Луи застонал и ударил его в грудь.

 — Какая разница? Теперь моя очередь!

 — Подожди, — сказал Гарри, целуя Луи в губы. — Сейчас где-то около…

Пока он говорил, послышались удары часов, объявляющие полночь. И без предупреждения Гарри быстро начал движения на члене Луи, прокручивая запястья и надавливая на головку, скользя по ней большим пальцем, заставляя колени Луи подгибаться. Такое резкое изменение темпа принудило самого Луи отчаянно глотать воздух, цепляясь за плечи Гарри, прижимаясь лбом к его груди, тяжело дыша на каждом толчке. И прежде чем он смог хотя бы предупредить, что близко, он кончил, поражаясь силе оргазма, и закусил зубами ключицу Гарри, приглушая раздирающий горло стон.

Часы пробили в последний раз, и Гарри наклонился, сминая в поцелуе губы Луи.

 — Счастливого Рождества, Луи, — прошептал он, снова целуя его.

Луи осенило сразу же.

 — Ты спланировал это?

 — Возможно, но только минуту назад, и я не знал, что полночь была так близко. Я думал, что это будет неплохая параллель: мое присутствие на сегодняшнем вечере было вашим подарком на день рождения и у меня есть еще один подарок тебе на Рождество.

Мгновение Луи обдумывал, как ему реагировать на это. Он отдал преимущество смеху и хихикнул, прижимая его ближе к себе и целуя его грудь.

 — Спасибо. С Рождеством, Гарри.

 — На всякий случай, под елкой лежит только один твой подарок, не перепутай.

 — Третья коробка? — усмехаясь, спросил Луи.

 — Верно, третья коробка.

 — Что в ней?

Гарри рассмеялся и еще раз поцеловал Луи.

 — Я не скажу тебе. Ты скоро сам все узнаешь.

Луи надул губы, прежде чем вспомнил, что Гарри не мог видеть его, поэтому он вздохнул, надеясь, что этот грустный звук заставит Гарри обрести совесть, но и эта попытка с треском провалилась. Хорошо, скоро он _сам_ все узнает.

 — Нам нужно вернуться на бал, прежде чем кто-нибудь спохватится, что нас нет, — сказал Луи, начиная застегивать и поправлять одежду.

 — Полагаю, ты прав, — со вздохом согласился Гарри. Луи ждал в темноте, слушая шелест и смещения, когда тот заправлял рубашку и одергивал жилет. — Можешь открыть шторы, — наконец, сказал он.

Луи так и сделал, щурясь от яркого света и выходя из темноты. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять маски и эскот, натягивая перчатки и параллельно наблюдая, как Гарри завязывает свой эскот на шее. Затем Луи передал ему его маску, натягивая на голову свою собственную. После этого, он обернулся и увидел, что Гарри до сих пор стоит, неловко крутя свою маску в руках.

 — Я хотел в последний раз поцеловать тебя, прежде чем это станет уже невозможно, — объяснил Гарри, пренебрежительно пожимая плечами.

С яркой улыбкой, способной осветить всю комнату Луи подошел вплотную и нежно поцеловал его, поглаживая пальцами челюсть. Гарри жадно, немного отчаянно ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе к нему и сжимая талию.

 — Это не последний, — сказал Луи, пока Гарри завязывал свою маску. Он помог поправить её, а затем мазнул губами щеку. — До свидания, Гарри. Здравствуй, красивый и обаятельный незнакомец, — Гарри хихикнул и поправил свой плащ. — Ну, а теперь, я представлю тебя своим друзьям.

Остаток ночи они провели чередуя танцы в бальном зале с легко текущими разговорами с друзьями Луи. Нужно отдать должное магическому действию шампанского и тому, как Луи представил своим друзьям Гарри: никаких титулов, только имена, потому что Гарри не понадобилось бы много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя неуютно в такой компании вельмож, которых Луи считал своими друзьями; последнее, чего он хотел во время своего бала по случаю дня рождения — разделить социальными конвенциями дорогих ему людей.

Гарри поставил перед собой цель перепробовать абсолютно все закуски, и они с Найлом даже разработали шкалу, сортируя и классифицируя их по вкусу, в то время как Луи, Лиам и Софья смотрели на них, делая ставки, кому первому из них станет плохо. Лиам выиграл, когда Гарри вернулся к ним, жалуясь на тошноту, и, вследствие этого, Луи пришлось пригласить на танец Найла.

За час до восхода солнца, они все вышли на террасу, откидывая свои маски. Гарри учил их делать снежных ангелов, прежде чем они решили слепить снеговика, распевая рождественские песни. На голову снеговику Лиам положил свой цилиндр, а Найл заработал себе снежком в лицо, когда сказал, что снеговик поразительно похож на самого Лиама. Луи наблюдал за Гарри и смеялся, чувствуя наполняющую сердце любовь и нежность.

Он смотрел на мягкий восход солнца, держа Гарри в своих руках и одновременно укрывая их от холода в складках его плаща. Они не рискнули поцеловаться при всех, и Луи чувствовал дрожь от волнения и предвкушения, которое только усилилось от разлитого по щекам Гарри румянца.После рассвета Лиам и Софья, попрощавшись, решили пойти домой, и, к ужасу Луи, подняв свою маску со снега, Гарри сказал, что пойдет вместе с ними.

 — Я обещал моей матери, что вернусь до полуночи, а сейчас уже рассвет. Мне действительно нужно идти, — печально сказал Гарри, вертясь рядом с Луи и не зная, что должен делать.

Найл из вежливости зашел внутрь, позволяя им немного побыть наедине, и Луи сделал заметку в голове, позже поблагодарить его за это. Но сейчас он взял руки Гарри и сжал их, обеспокоено глядя на него.

 — Я увижу тебя снова?

 — Ты раз в неделю заходишь в мой магазин, — сказал Гарри со смехом, но в этом смехе не было ни капли радости.

 — Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

 — Понимаю. Надеюсь, что да. Я хочу этого.

Луи кивнул.

 — Хорошо. Я это устрою.

Гарри улыбнулся, наклоняясь для поцелуя, который Луи охотно ему вернул.

 — Знаешь, я всегда считал, что «завтра» не наступит, пока не поспишь. С технической точки зрения сейчас все еще твой день рождения.

 — Если это так, благодаря тебе этот мой день рождения я смело могу назвать самым лучшим за всю мою жизнь, — серьезно сказал Луи, снова целуя Гарри.

 — Ты этого заслуживаешь, — мягко поглаживая щеку Луи, прошептал тот.

Луи задрожал от нахлынувшей нежности и покалывающего кожу холода, уже начиная скучать по теплу Гарри. Он не мог поверить своему счастью, когда смотрел на него, на этого милого мальчика, который вышел из тени, чтобы сделать так, чтобы его день рождение затмило даже Сочельник. Даже если он и раньше думал о нем, то теперь, после сегодняшнего вечера Луи был абсолютно уверен, что влюбился. Это было похоже на горящее внутри него пламя, похоже на то, что раньше отражением пылало в глазах самого Гарри, и Луи пообещал себе, что сбережет этот волшебный огонь.

 — Вернись в зал, ты уже замерзаешь. Когда я снова увижу тебя?

 — Как только смогу, обещаю.

Они разделили еще один поцелуй, прежде чем Луи провел Гарри к парадному входу через бальный зал и гостиную, минуя остатки бала и не упуская возможности схватить чего-нибудь из еды. У входной двери Луи притянул Гарри в крепкие объятия, мазнув холодными губами висок, прежде чем позволить ему уйти, наблюдая за тем, как тот медленно скрылся за углом.

Но прежде чем вернуться в свои покои, Луи заглянул в зал к подаркам, опускаясь на корточки возле все еще пылающей ели, и потянул за этикетку с его именем, быстро разворачивая упаковку. Внутри, на шелковом ложе, лежала персонализированная под него кукла с голубыми глазами и светло-каштановыми волосами, одета в черный фрак, тот, в котором Гарри зачастую его видел. Рядом с куклой лежала записка, которую Луи тут же развернул, с любопытством пробегаясь по тексту.

Написанная крючковатым почерком Гарри, она гласила: « _Я справился с голубыми глазами, надеюсь, ты не посчитаешь этот подарок детским. Розовые щеки напомнили мне о тебе. С Днем Рождения и счастливого Рождества, Луи. Твой, Гарри._ »

Луи трижды прочитал записку, с каждым разом улыбаясь все больше и больше. Просто в голове не укладывалась мысль о том, какой огромный шаг навстречу их отношениям они сделали за один вечер, начиная с этой довольно формально написанной записке и того, чем они занимались пару часов ранее всего в несколько футов от места, где он сейчас сидел на коленях, и, думая об этом, он захихикал.

Взяв куклу, Луи принес её к себе в спальню, где заставил себя сесть и написать Гарри ответ, прежде чем пойти спать. Спустя пару минут раздумий, он остановился на простом сообщении: « _Я все еще предпочитаю зеленые глаза и должен получить с ними куклу, чтобы та составляла мне компанию по вечерам. Как думаешь, ты мог бы мне помочь в этом? Жди меня 26-го, когда освободишься. С уважением, всегда твой Луи. P.S. Я уже скучаю по тебе._ »

Он оставил записку на своем столе — он отправит её как только проснется — и лег в постель, сжимая в руках куклу и улыбаясь, вспоминая свой сегодняшний бал; обрезки воспоминаний и мысли быстро убаюкали его, и Луи сладко заснул.


End file.
